Friendship
by Religion0
Summary: Kushi, Susano, Issun, Waka... All the friends I made along my way, all those people I will miss... /One-shot collection, rated for safety/
1. Kushi

**All right, here's the deal: I was replaying Okami, and saw something about the sequel (Okamiden), and decided I would write a series of one-shots with Ammy's relationship to all of the characters, who is not some nameless passer-by on the street, as friends. With some I might push into something resembling romantic feelings, but keep it at friendship. If you have any requests for characters, pray tell.**

**I'll only say this once, so listen well: I do not own the marvellous world of Okami Amaterasu. We start of with... Kushi.**

Kushi the sake brewer. A sweet maiden from Kamiki Village.

Her first reaction to me, hadn't been fear or distrust, it had been happiness. She had instantly seen something special about me, something not even the normally more superstitious elders had seen. She probably hadn't seen my divinity, but she had definitely realised that there was more to me than my white fur and (pardon my pride) clever eyes.

I can't say what, I do not know. She's smarter than most people probably would give her credit for, although I suppose the first hand impression had been that of fluffy canine. Later had come the fact with her mill repairing "itself" and the water filling her barrel "on its own".

I had helped. So what? She was nice to me, and, unlike many other people we met, saw me as not just a wolf running about town with a little green thing riding on my head. No, she saw me as an individual being who had a mind and personality of her own. She gave _me_, not Issun, treats and petting, she told _me_ to get on my own way, she told _me_ (and sometimes Issun too) not to worry about her, she told _me_ to be strong, she told _me_ to be careful and to take care of Issun, she liked the little bouncer, after all.

Kushi the sake brewer joked with me not long after first meeting me, telling me her sake might be a little potent, probably knowing well that I could take the drink, but wouldn't drink it. She knew I took it for a greater purpose, she just didn't know which. But she trusted me.

Even though, at our last meeting, she still didn't know who I really is, she trusted me... She would trust everyone I said good for. (Although I had made a terrible mistake with Rao... Kushi didn't know that.)

I loved her because she was a human and under my protection, but she's my friend because cares for me and trusts me.

**All right, so I was a little at a loss here. ^^; But I rather liked the result, so I won't complain. Please review, and tell of what you liked/disliked, it would be really helpful.**


	2. Susano

**… I'm alive! I can't believe I just let this story stay with only a first chapter for so very long. I am ashamed of myself!**

Susano the warrior, descendant of Nagi the warrior.

I knew Nagi a long time ago. That's what people tell me, at least. I'm not so sure, it feels like my memory is a bit faulty, it seems. Odd for a Goddess to have a faulty memory, I'm supposed to be a nigh perfect being, after all.

But I digress.

Susano became a good friend of mine, despite an initially bad first hand (or paw) impression. A sleeping, drunk, stick-wielding swordsman who had to be carried (that man is heavy!) out of his home? Didn't say much good about him. Especially not since he couldn't even cut training dummies without my help. And used a huge stick as a sword.

I probably hadn't made the best impression, either, what with waking him up, carrying him to a setting where he could really embarrass himself, only to bring him sake and watch him futilely slashing at dummies.

Come on, you know you would have just watched him too for a couple minutes before trying to help. He hadn't been the nicest of people.

He had made my hackles rise a multitude of times just in the days following my awakening. He was pompous, arrogant and condescending. He called me _mutt_! That was an infuriating insult.

At first.

I got used to it over time, and the nickname lost its edge, like he only called me mutt out of habit and meant it as an endearment. Although I did exact vengeance by dressing his most prominent ancestor up a woman. That was so much fun! (Insert evil grin.)

As we ran into each other, often with no or little common goal, we grew to understand each other. So it proved when Susano refused my help in slaying Orochi.

I let him have the honour. He understood he had received my help.

He had seen _me_.

I let him have the honour, which gave him the peace of mind and courage to confess his love, an emotion I understand all too well.

Even if it was a horribly sappy proposal.

**So… Was this so stupid you wanted to gouge your eyes out? Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked that I may better. =)**


	3. Issun

**Hmm… Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum~…**

**I am in a happy mood, let us pray it stays. And I realize how horribly embarrassing this situation is.**

My dearest friend, little Poncle, beloved Issun.

Cloaked in a green glow. You constantly surprise and amuse me. Even if we do not complement each other, we do make a good duo. Neither of us understand the concept of caution or of at least looking where you step (I still blame you for that fall, by the way, you had a better vantage point than I did!), we have yet to fully fathom the idea that you don't have to save the world by dinnertime so you can hold a proper feast, but might actually benefit from sitting for a few hours to plan your approach and bring a good lunch pack.

You also often annoyed me like none other (exceptions are Orochi and Rao, the bastards), by abusing the fact I could speak for myself to voice your opinions as mine and by jumping on me (I never have been, and never will be, a trampoline! I'm too beautiful).

Despite being convinced otherwise, and often declaring that opinion, you are no coward. You stick with me through any trial and tribulation I need to undergo as we try to save all that is bright and innocent (and encouraging me to not look where I step). You even wished to stay with me till the end… I am truly sorry I could not allow that, brave little warrior-artist.

Although you rarely displayed any real abilities as a warrior, you brandished your sword (needle) with a practiced confidence that showed you knew what you held in your hand and did not merely think it an excellent boon when trying to make women swoon (why you always made such attempts at creatures so much larger than you I shall never understand).

Issun, you understood me as no one else could. You could actually discern some of the words I attempted to pronounce, twisted by my shape, age, lack of faith, my many years spent as a statue, and the fact that I never got much practice.

I respect you more than anyone but I will ever believe you deserved. Had you been something more than you were… maybe you would have become more with my blessings.

**… This is still an embarrassing situation, although as I can (rightfully) hope to get Okamiden for Christmas, maybe I will be able to get the fourth chapter up before another year and more yet has passed.**

**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^**


	4. Waka

**Hmm…**

Waka, Waka, Waka… I really wish you wouldn't insist on calling me "baby". It's annoying (although the flattery isn't).

Sadly, you're a loveable annoyance, much like Issun, who never fully trusted you. Sometimes I think he saw you as a threat, a rival for his position as Celestial Envoy.

Ridiculous, of course, I'd never have carried you all over Nippon.

I never knew, not with certainty, whether you were an enemy. You said you we'd fought before but weren't enemies. Why had I fought you before? I still can't remember.

But I didn't instantaneously hate you, I almost felt joy when I saw you first… Something like joy, at least. Then, before I really knew it, I felt the nonsensical, boundless, giddy love limited to only the select few creatures. I love most, remember, but only a few are entitled to something that is almost like a madness. I remember I knew you once, but I have forgotten the how and they why, and that saddens me, although it assures me also that we will, at some point, come to know you again like I once did.

I do not know instinctively whether you are my child or of some other origin, but you bask in my sun's light (there are other suns, but so distant that you do not know them as such) and you are not my enemy. Thus you are my beloved, equal to any child of mine and more.

**And I haven't even Okamiden yet! XD Aren't you proud of me?**

**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^ And… Uh… Also who else to regal with a chapter. -_-' I don't know who else to write…**


End file.
